Twilight Saga Half Vampires
by Aries Cullen
Summary: Reneesme is fully grown and Jacob starting to feel that a rivalry with the half vampire Nahuel will soon to start. Reneesme need to travel without Jacob and half vampire named Vera show up at Cullen's mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note (Hi guys I'm a newbie writer and this is my first story hope you like it. I'm not that good in English even during my school time, so if there's error feel free to told me. I did not own twilight and it's character)

Eight years has pass since the Cullen's avoid a tragic war with the Vultori. Everything seems back to normal then. Except for Nahuel's regular visit with them the half vampire who seems to have a crush with reneesme. Bella's not comfortable with this cause her child was too young and she sees her story on hers. On Nahuel regular visit he built a good relation not only on Reneesme but with the entire family especially Carlisle who get more interested on his story, he was fascinated with the fact that there are half vampire's out there starting to expand their numbers.

On Reneesme's eight birthdays fully grown and reach her maturity Jacob see that Nahuel seems to fall on her since it was the only half vampire that was not related to him. Although Jacob was pretty sure that love was still not on the girl's mind he was afraid that Reneesme will soon develop a feelings for him and he need to do something 'bout it.

"Hey dad Nahuel invited me to visit Zafrina on the amazon this weekend; I love to go, because I really miss her..." "Not without me" it was Jacob who answers before Edward do. He was entering the Cullen's house when he heard the girl talking to her dad. "Oh hi Jake..." Reneesme's responded when she sees Jacob entering the mansion and kiss her in his cheek "Morning... Not without you?" she repeated his words "Yes" Jacob respond immediately. "Not without you?" she repeated again.

"Don't you remember you have your council meeting with Sam and the others this weekend, and you can't postpone that this time for it was already postponed the last time they ask you to have one with them." "Then you go next weekend when I am available to go with you…"

"What's your problem Jake..? I want to go this weekend..." she insisting, but Jake was determining to go with her "May I remind you we still don't know what the Vultori's plan they may get you on your way to Zafrina…"

"Stop it Jacob, don't worry too much Jasper and Emmette will come with her." Said Edward "Beside Alice will warn us if Vulturi will strike again..." "And one more thing I'm sure Nahuel won't let anyone to hurt our Reneesme"

"Absolutely sir, I promise to protect her and bring her home safely" the half vampire said

"Thanks Dad" Reneesme hug her dad. "Don't worry Jake I'll be home safe I have three body guards" she smile and invite Nahuel for a walk

"What's was that? Don't you worry about your daughter?"

"Jake drop it, you know that I know what this was really is all about. And I enjoy seeing your face with anger and jealousy"Edward tease him.

"So you do that on purpose. I see now"

"What do you mean doing on purpose?" it was Bella who just arrived from hunting trip with the girls

"That bloodsucker's of you're just let Reneesme to travel alone to amazon…"

"What..? Edward..." Bella turn to Edward "He's just exaggerating I didn't let Reneesme to travel alone, Jasper and Emmette will go with her" Edward explain "And as you see it really made him mad it's been a while since the last time he called me that one.

"What I mean is you let her travel with that Nahue while am stuck in here"

"Oh I see now what Edward means" It was Rosellie who was now smiling "The dog's just got jealous"

"Whatever…" Jacob start turns his back and decided to leave the house. While walking he heard the chuckles of his vampire family.

Seth saw Jacob leave the Cullen's mansion and he followed him on the woods

"What up man…? I heard Rennesme will travel with that Nahuel to the Amazon." Jacob just gave Seth an irritated look "I can go with them if you really worried I know you can't go cause the Elder's expected you to be in the council" and he gave him a smile. "I will be your eye on them."

"Thanks kid, but I guess there's no need I'm sure Bella would come with her and Bella will not want to be a granny so soon" Seth laugh with him.

"Bye dad" Reneesme still looking for Jacob on that day she was hoping the guy will show up and say good bye before she leaves but it seems that he still mad at her. She knows that Jacob was starting to get jealous at Nahuel and she cannot deny to herself that she like the feeling that Jacob now starting to realize that somehow he has to compete with the half vampire. Reneesme was aware of the feeling of both boys for her, it's that she was not ready to entertain such feeling like this and it was too early for her to be in love.

"He will not show up the council start early this morning" Esme told her and smile "He drops by this morning but you were still on bed.

"Is he still mad…?" "Nope of course he will never get mad at you" said Alice "Now go"

They leave the house and it seems that some part of her was empty some parts are missing. Is it because of Jake the thought of him get mad at me..? She ask herself "I will just get things sorted when I get back"

Two hours after Bella, Reneesme, Jasper, Emmette and Nahuel leave, a mysterious woman just got to the Cullen's mansion.

"Welcome to the Cullen's Vera" It was Alice who greeted the woman in front of the house

"You must be Alice" She smiles at her "Thanks for welcoming me I believe you already know why am here"


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course but I believe the Cullen's couldn't help you for what you want to happen"

"But you need to help us. You're coven are known for our kind the only coven who has the equal influence as the Vulturi, coven that has the strength that is strong enough to make a fearful one like the Vulturi to think before act."

"You might be right, but we do not want to interfere with what the Vulturi's business with your clan" said Rosalie "You don't want to interfere? Did you know the Vultori's desire to make our kind, half vampires to be extinct?"

"You're wrong about that; the Vulturi will not do such thing that will make them look like the villains" Vera glance at the owner of the voice and by the description given by Stefan that match the guy in Alice side she's sure that this one was Edward the mind reader. And by remembering his ability, it upset's her. By remembering Stefan she knows that Edward now knows the real reason of her sudden show up on their lives.

"Yes you're right on that one."She gave surprise glance at the vampire. "Weird to be heard answering your unspoken thoughts" Edward continued. "Well a little bit, yah it's weird but maybe I will get use to it..." and she gave a meaningful smile to him "Yes you heard me right, I will plan to spend some time here and wait for your wife, maybe I could convince her"

"You will not manipulate my wife just to convince her with your plan; we will not allow anyone to use our family just to get some revenge she wants"

"Really…? I doubt that why won't you let me to talk to her" she gave a smile at him

"Your father deserves to die with that Roman, they violate our law of Secrecy with what they've doing, human may discover our existence, The Vulturi just implement the punishment that was already there and even the day we were born." "But killing them was not the right thing to do" shouted Vera and a strike of lightning from the sky burns the nearest tree on her she was starting to get angry. The Cullen's notice the clear sky was starting to get dark that look like a bad whether were expecting that day "Look at your family, your coven has never been punish for the crime they accused to you it was phenomenal, no one from your side was died, your family was…." "As you said we've been accused for a crime that we did not done" Edward cut Vera on whatever she want to say "and we proved our innocence it was different from what your family have been doing, they were killing humans with no fear of being caught, just to continue what are they doing by experimenting of creating a new kind of our own, They must be stop and what Vulturi done… I'm sorry but it was the right thing to do" fury of anger were register at Vera's face and before a flash of lightning strike right at the balcony were the Cullen's are, Edward grab Alice and Rosalie and immediately leave the place where they were standing and right after the impact they saw their balcony burns to dust. "Look who's talking you were one of them you also breed our kind, don't you remember 8years ago the reason why you almost fought with the Vulturi?" Vera start to take her step to the front woods were Edward Rosalie and Alice are, but did not continue instead she wait for the three creatures that are now approaching.

"Edward what happen…" ask Jacob as he come close to the Cullen and he got surprise when he saw the balcony of the house and see the girl standing in front of the mansion "Who are you..?"He asks the girl "who's she…?" she turn to the Cullen's "I heard she talking 'bout the Vulturi, is she one of them..?"

Edward notice that the expression from Vera's face were now slowly turning to calm, it's like she's been awake from asleep. "No I'm not one of them; I'm here to ask for alliance with the Cullen's"

"You mean forcing them to join your alliance." It was Seth who said "Cause on what I see you were ready to toast them; maybe the Cullen's turn you down and I was guessing you were the one who did that on the tree and to their balcony" Vera smile on him and decided to go on the woods to wash away her anger, she needs to be alone before talking again with the Cullen's, she needs them to face the Vulturi and gain her revenge.

"You mean that girl control the lightning we saw…?" Seth nod on Paul "Are you serious"

"And who else do you think it was not ordinary lightning and base on extra ability vampire had I will not be surprise she was the one who did that. And she's not just a vampire, she's a half vampire like Reneesme" Seth continue

"I think we should follow her" said Jacob "Just leave her alone she will back later, she's just upset on what I told her and not meant to toast us " Edward smile at Seth.

"The council meeting's already done?" asks Alice

"Sam and the council call for a break they think something's wrong back here they sent us three to check, Paul, Seth goes back there tell them not to worry I'll catch up later."

Paul and Seth do us ordered and disappear on the woods to go back at the Reservation were the packs were doing their council. Edward read the question on Jacobs mind and tell him everything while they starting to clean the mess of earlier confrontation with Vera.

"So this Vera really controls lightning and she was here to ask for alliance with the Cullen's to fight against this Vulturi, and her father was on the same belief as the father of Nahuel the half vampire who save our ass 8years ago right." Paul repeated as they were talking on the Quileute's reservation. Jacob already told the tribe of what happen back at the Cullen's house

"Actually they were friends and share same belief that they were creating wonderful things."Jacob said in disbelief tone.

"So you're not agreeing that half vampire were wonderful creation? But Renéesme's one of them" Ask Seth "That's not what I mean, Reneesme were created with love and not like this crazy vampire who just want experiments and think they were bringing new evolution of life in the world."

"If Vera has that controlling power on lightning then why does she needs the Cullen's to get her revenge, with her powerful gift she can kill that group without any help from other vampire's?"

"She actually plan to do it alone on the day she founds out the killing of her love ones,but she meet Stefan and Vladimir and tell her that what she was planning was a waste cause when the Vulturi finds out her extra ability they surely use Chelsea and use her ability on her and soon find herself as one of the Vulturi's coven"

"And Bella has the ability to block her power cause she has the shielding ability" said Seth. Jacob nodded "But the Cullen's don't want to be use for personal reason especially if the one requesting for help was found guilty by the Vulturi"

"It's not just like that" the packs look from the owner of the voice Sam Uley. "The Cullen's are reasonable vampire's and love peace, if someone ask for help they surely do but if involve violence the one who requesting for help would surely failed to convince them, they were diplomat and want everything to settle in civilize talk and do everything just to avoid killing from any member on both side."

**Lightning Girl**

"Her gift was incredible and I'm sure Aro will get interested to her when they meet." Rosalie said as they were talking to Carlisle and Esme

"Or get jealous to our family when she decided to live with us and convince her not continue with her plan" Esme said. Carlisle holds her hand and said "By the fact that we have connection with her and if we build friendship with her family, Aro will consider us as their rival."

"Aro will be more eager to look for vampire who has extra ability and when he thinks they could defeat us they will soon come for us and take us down, get some of us to join his army and be his puppet" Alice said.

Edward's family was right Aro will be more eager to find every vampire that has ability to join his army now that a powerful one will be added to their force. He will not allow the Cullen's to live forever and be a threat on him, he was obsessed on power. One more problem now was Vera was determining to stay with them until they agree on her plans. But his family doesn't want war they just want to live a normal life and live forever together.

Vera came back at the Cullen's mansion, she now sees the result of her uncontrolled temper, and she nearly kills the vampires that she was expecting to help her on her revenge. She needs to be more patience now.

"She's outside and wants some talk" Edward tells his family. Carlisle gets up and makes his way to the front door. He smile at her when he opens the door for her "Come inside" Vera gracefully walk inside the house as she told so. Carlisle guided her to the dining area where his family seated and waiting for her. They all gave inviting look to seat with them so she seated at the chair two seats far between the women who she assumed must be Esme.


End file.
